thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Hunger Games: Genesis of the Chimera/@comment-24712732-20150514175047
Name: '''Klien Hackworth '''District: '''Six '''Age: '''Eighteen '''Gender: Male Weapons: '''Knife, sword '''History: '''Abandonment. It could never be considered a rare occurrence in Panem, where most districts were either too engaged in personal affairs or poverty-stricken. Some parents, especially those who prematurely released seed, could never quite afford finding themselves responsible for a life that's not their own. In all honesty, very few embraced the string of fate of childbirth when knowing they might lead a soul to their demise. The best way to resolve this issue? Release the child. Foolish parents did not want blood on their hands. Wrapping the newborn in blankets and placing them in baskets to pass down responsibility to another individual was the go-to for the mindless and the dutiful. This was the sole reason why orphanages and foster homes were often filled from top to brim. Naturally, fathers and mothers never considered the possibility that the child might not ever be accepted; that no matter what the procedure or precaution, they might never find a family. Such was the flaws of humanity. For one individual, knowing this left him bitter and resentful. This boy's name was Angelo Whitelaw. At least, that was his name before he was left cold and hollering outside the orphanage's door. The caretaker, a widow by the name of Gale, discovered the five-days-old child minutes after he was abandoned. She took him, albeit reluctantly. The orphanage was already bordering on its maximum capacity, and could only take in so many children. But Gale had morals of her own. To leave them to withstand frostbite and the elements would only be inhumane and unforgivable. Still, looking at the weak figure in her arms only reminded her she couldn't take them all. She set him aside in a lone cradle, and prayed that more children will have parents by tomorrow. Angelo grew up surrounded by children with a similar story, yet in spite of this, scarcely any tried to spark conversation with him. By the time he was five, none of the other children bothered with him. They regarded Angelo as a herd of sheep would regard a black ram. An outsider, someone in likeness yet different in a way. Angelo was often quiet and taciturn, and couldn't see things the way the other kids could. He was an odd being who preferred the company of serene silence over the prattle and ramblings of the other children. Honestly, no one would choose to bully him; they were all under the same category and basis, after all. Yet, nobody wanted to be involved with anything about him. Angelo was simply too harsh on his words and concealed in person. Sadly, it was for this very reason that he was never picked. Would-be parents of his would just take one look at him and his scowl and just know he wasn't a positive character. Once he reached eight years of life, most of the kids he knew were already gone. Angelo stayed behind during every visit. Was he stubborn? Yes, but that wasn't his only reason for his resignation. In reality, he felt twinges of pain each step he took: "Why did they leave me?" "What had I done wrong?" "Was I just too weak or unneeded?" Angelo wanted a family, but he wanted the family who gave him life. He didn't want to be anyone's second best. A year later, he still wasn't chosen, and Gale was concerned. Couples typically don't pick anyone at his age, especially considered he was nearing the Hunger Games' requisite. At the end of the day, however, a wife and her husband appeared by the door. Gurwin and Melanie Hackworth had desired a child for a long time. Gurwin was an engineer within District Six corporations, while Melanie was a housewife. Gale, seeing them, took advantage of this opportunity. Grabbing Angelo by the wrist, she dragged him in front of them. "He's a smart individual, Mr. and Mrs. Hackworth. I'm sure he can provide you the company you need," said Gale. Angelo stared at Gale, shocked at what she had just done. Gurwin smiled, and scanned at Angelo from top to bottom. Angelo had gazed at him silently. He nodded, and signed the forms to take Angelo, who went along reluctantly. He was furious, knowing strangers he knew nothing about was just about to take him their homes. Even more so, they had changed his name from Angelo to Klien. Klien experienced a world he never had before. He was surprised by the wealth of Gurwin and Melanie, as he never had such luxury before. They owned a mansion about the size of the orphanage, which is no small feat knowing how much room Aster's former home had even in spite of the practically breached capacity. He had his own room, only this time it was even bigger than the one he had before. All the space and lack of other children left him sheepish, however. He wasn't used to such opulence. Still, despite his lavish lifestyle, he did not want that to get the best of him. Gurwin and Melanie could never replace the family he never had. He ate with them everyday, but that summarized most of their contact. He barely stayed anywhere near them, which troubled Melanie. She tried to get to know Klien, but he turned away at her every attempt. He was hostile towards them and hesitant to trust them. This went on and on, untill one night. The entire family had came to Klien's home to meet up with each other, most of them being complete strangers to Klien. The intense social pressure had Klien to hide in his room. When his mother noticed his abcense she ran up to his room and found him reading a book. Aware of her adoptive son's shyness, Melanie approached him and held his hand, whispering confortable things into his ear. Holding hands, the two of them went downstairs, where Klien immediately became the party's focus. Everyone wanted to meet the new child, and Klien smiled as everyone demonstrated love for him. From that day on, Klien started to trust Melanie and see her as more than an adoptive mother, but also a friend and a tutor. Being homeschooled, Klien didn't have much interaction with other people, but the lack of human company caused nothing to his personality. His relationship with his father wasn't ideal, but the two of them did get along. However, Klien's favorite was Melanie. She was the one who made him open up in the first place, and the three of them formed a happy family. Soon, Klien was a teenager and was already going to dates and parties, his life in the orphanage rarely showing up in his mind. He settled with a girlfriend named Tuesday by his sixteenth birthday, and the two of them have been dating since then. Melanie and Gurwin, along with Klien, now formed a happy family. Something that was broken apart when Klien was reaped for the Games, and Melanie was choosen to go with him into these dreaded Game of death. '''Personality: '''Klien has a very unlikable personality, due to his posture and ways of reacting to unsolved problems. He is downright rude upon meeting new people, and is also secluded and shy. However, Klien is very smart, and is willing to go to extremes in order to keep himself alive. However, he is very brave. Klien is also an outcast, preferring to be alone rather than being with other people. He isn't violent or bloodthirsty, and instead he is against the practice of killing, unless the pursuer is a threat to himself. He is not afraid of telling someone off in order to reach a point, even if it might cause mistrust among his comrades. Klien is very intelligent and loves to learn more about the world around him. He is always inside home reading textbooks instead of being with other people. He is kind enough, although he can act a little snappy when annoyed. Klien trusts nobody other than Tuesday, Melanie and Gurwin, which is why Melanie will be his only ally in the Games. '''Appearance: '''Klien has glazed, light gren eyes with some blue on the edges. They have an otherwise dull demeanor to them, offsetting the natural brilliance the color typically conveys. His hair is short, and the back of his hair tickles down the nape of his neck; the longest size it will ever grow to. His hair is dark brown, and is often messy. He has bangs falling down his forehead, and he often has to push them out of his eyes, but never has he once considered chopping them off. As for the rest pf his body, Klien is a slim individual, which might cause people to underestimate him and see him as weak and frail. He is somewhat skinny and stands at average height considering his age, being 5'8". He has barely any muscle, but isn't feeble, and rather a slim and agile young man. '''Strengths: '''Klien is very agile, and is able to use his astonishing '''agility to scout ahead or cover himself from attacks of fellow tributes. He has a great''' speed', being able to easily steal or pickpocket supplies from other tributes, and he is also quite good at '''dodging'. Being slim and quick also allows him to evade multiple attacks, which lead to multiple oportunities of killing her oponnents by dodging their attack and striking them down from behind. Weaknesses: '''Klien is unable to '''climb trees, as he grew up in an urban District. That comes along with the facts he's never actually climbed one in his entire life, and doesn't have any idea on how to do it. He's not the most athletic boy, nor the strongest, but he is pretty fast from running around the orphanage. He cannot run for a very long time, or else he may slow down due to being tired.